If i stay
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean est dans le coma suite à un accident de voiture.. Castiel va lui tenir compagnie et des sentiments vont naître entre ces deux êtres..


_Hello!_

_J'ai pensé à cet os depuis quelques temps déjà... Il y aura des correspondances avec le livre Si je reste de Gayle Forman mais vraiment très peu car j'ai modifié l'histoire , vous le remarquerez pour ceux qu'ils l'ont lu ou vu le film... :).. _

_En espérant que ca vous plaise! N'hésitez pas a donner des reviews..._

**_Un petit moment pub pour mes deux fics , j'écrit deux Destiel une intitulée What we hope : c'est un AU destiel :p. Et bien sur In search of hapiness.. qui se passe apres la saison 8.. Je sais que j'ai des lecteurs mais peu reviews et je voudrais vraiment avoir votre avis alors si vous aimez ou pas , dites le moi! Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ca me fait extrêment plaisir. _**

_Merci d'avance , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_On se retrouve en bas :)_

* * *

Les étudiants en médecine entrèrent dans la chambre 345. Une dizaine d'élèves écoutaient attentivement leur supérieur expliquer le cas de ce jeune homme.

\- Voici Dean Winchester. Il est dans le coma depuis presque un mois maintenant suite à un accident de voitures avec toute sa famille. Il est le seul survivant, malgré quelques blessures et fractures il reste dans le coma. Il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller.

Chacun prenait des notes sauf un. Alors que leur professeur les invitait à quitter la pièce , un des étudiants resta dans la pièce les yeux rivés sur le patient.

Il s'approchait du lit lorsque une jeune femme entra dans la chambre.

\- Cassou , tu fais quoi? Le prof avance là! rala la brune

\- J'arrive Meg..

\- Grouille toi! Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Tu penses qu'il va te parler?

\- Non je...

\- Amène toi!

Elle le tira hors de la chambre alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le comateux. Il s'énerva et il lâcha son bras, avant de la suivre dans le couloir.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean grogna dans sa barbe en voyant un nouveau groupe entrer dans sa chambre. Bordel il savait pas lui foutre la paix? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait avoir? A part un gars complètement détruit dans le coma.

Il prit place à coté de son corps endormi tout en écoutant le crétin des Alpes déballer sa vie à ce groupe de geeks. Il sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le mec poivre/sel évoquer la perte de sa famille. Heureusement pour lui, il n'évoqua pas les circonstances de l'accident.

Il se rappelait encore de la fois ou un connard avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Il s'était mis en colère et avait essayé de le frapper sans succès , il se souvint avoir sentir son coeur se serrer très fort. Il avait compris ce qui se passait lorsque son corps était pris de convulsions , a cause de ses excès il avait failli mourir.

Et depuis , rien n'avait changé. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il voyait son corps sur un lit d'hôpital. Et il était vraiment sur le point de s'en aller après tout rien ne le retenait ici.

C'était un dimanche. John son père avait pris congé pour aller rendre visite à Bobby et Ellen. Mary avait trouvé un subterfuge pour ne pas aller à la boulangerie , il se trouvait donc tous a la maison. La première fois depuis longtemps.

Sam, âge de 14 ans, râla un peu lorsque son père vint le réveiller. Il finit par se lever et s'habiller. Ils partirent rapidement en direction de la voiture , ils voulaient arriver le plus tôt possible.

Dean ne comprit jamais ce qui arriva ce jour là. Son père qui était un conducteur exceptionnel avait dérapé au volant de l'Impala et elle était rentré en collision avec un van. Il se rappelle encore avoir entendu sa mère crier avant qu'il retienne son souffle et puis c'est le noir le plus complet.

Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la route. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi personne ne lui répondait lorsqu'il demandait ou était son frère et ses parents. Il avait pris conscience de son état lorsqu'il avait vu son corps sur le bord de la route.

Il était monté dans l'ambulance pour aller à l'hôpital. Le jeune Winchester s'était écroulé au sol lorsqu'il avait entendu l'ambulancier dire à Bobby , Ellen et Jo qu'il était le seul survivant de l'accident. Il s'était alors mis en colère et avait voulu se défouler sans succès! Pourquoi est ce que c'était lui qui était en vie! Pourquoi est ce Sam était mort alors que lui il se retrouvait ici!

Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillé sur le carrelage blanc de l'hôpital. Il voulait mourir lui aussi , après tout pourquoi il resterait? Il allait être tout seul maintenant? Comment vivre sans ses parents et sans son frère?

L'une des raisons principales était Bobby. Le vieil homme était comme son deuxième père et il se rappelait très bien du moment ou il était venu dans sa chambre.

L'homme avait enlevé sa casquette et l'avait mise sur le tablette. Il avait pris place sur la chaise qui tronait a coté de son lit et avait pris la main du jeune homme. Dean l'observait et sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit des larmes bercés ses paupières.

\- Hey Gamin , c'est Bobby! Je sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais si tu le peux je tiens a te dire que je suis désolé...

\- C'est pas de ta faute Bobby..

\- Ils sont...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se racla la gorge et relever le regard vers le brun.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que je serais là pour toi si tu... Si tu te réveilles... Je sais que tu es encore là et que tu vas te battre... Mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime très fort gamin... Et même si je voudrais que tu restes avec nous...

Il marqua une pause. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il posa sa main sur celle du garagiste.

\- Tu peux partir si tu le veux Dean... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires je l'accepterais et je te laisserais partir ...

\- Merci Bobby.. dit-il d'une voix enrouée

Bobby aquiesca de la tête comme s'il l'avait entendu. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garcon avant de sortir de la pièce. Ce jour-là , Bobby lui donna la permission de partir malgré qu'il savait que le vieil homme voulait qu'il reste. Cette nuit-là Dean pleura.

Dean regarda le groupe prendre des notes et quitter la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir un mec rester dans la pièce. Dean sentit son se serrer mais pour une autre raison. L'étudiant avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu incroyable , Dean ne se souvenait pas en 18 ans de sa vie avoir vu des yeux aussi profonds que ceux de ce garcon.

Il se releva lorsqu'il le vit approcher de son lit. Il ne le voyait pas mais Dean ne le quittait pas du regard. Le charme fut rompu lorsqu'une bombe de couleur brune débarqua dans la pièce. Dean sourit un peu lorsqu'il vit le mec râler lorsque la fille le sortait de la chambre.

Il le suivit des yeux jusque dans le couloir. Il espérait vraiment le revoir avant de partir!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Alors que Dean était assis à coté de Jo dans la salle d'attente. Il entendit une voix rauque dans sa tête , il fronça les sourcils et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il vit le mec de l'autre jour debout a coté de son lit.

\- Bonjour Dean...Vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis étudiante en médecine et... Je m'appelle Castiel Novak... Certains pensent que les personnes dans le coma n'ont pas conscience d'ou ils sont et bien moi je fais partie des personnes qui croient que ces personnes sont toujours là quelque part alors je...

Dean fit le tour de son lit pour se retrouver face à lui. Castiel regardait son visage et triturait ses mains. Il semblait nerveux.

\- Vous devez vous demandez ce que je viens faire dans votre chambre alors je ne vous connaissais pas avant et je... Je dois vous dire que moi non plus... Dans mes études je vois beaucoup de patients et beaucoup de cas mais vous j'ai...

Dean le vit fermer les yeux et chipoter à son lobe d'oreille quelques instants, il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Mais avec vous c'est différent.. Je sais que si vous le pouviez vous me rirez au nez mais je suis sincère... Depuis que je vous ai vu la dernière fois je .. Je n'ai pas arrête de penser à vous..

\- Moi aussi... répondit-il ahuri

Dean sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine prit la parole. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Misssouri rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Il fait tourner les têtes n'est ce pas? constata l'infirmière en souriant tendrement

\- Euh je...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme , vous n'êtes pas le seul a qui il fait de l'effet. Ce garcon me fait craquer depuis le début avec sa gueule d'ange

Elle se mit a coté du lit et caressa ses cheveux. Dean sourit en la regardant faire , Missouri était l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Elle s'occupait de le laver , de le faire beau comme elle disait. Elle lui lavait les cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse et faisait toujours très doucement pour lui raser la barbe.

Il s'était pris d'affection avec elle et des fois il lui arrivait d'être triste car il lui faisait tellement penser à sa mère parfois. Bien sur elle se différenciant par leur couleur de peau ainsi que leur taille. Missouri était une africaine et était petite tandis que Mary Winchester était grande et blanche de peau mais malgré leurs nombreuses différences ,il la voyait comme sa mère.

\- Ce garcon est vraiment extraordinaire , je ne sais pas vous dire pourquoi mais il me touche plus que de raisons. Peut être est ce parce que je sais qu'il est tout seul maintenant et que visiblement il ne sait pas s'il doit partir ou rester... Je vois tous les jours son oncle venir lui rendre visite et pleurer en sortant mais je sais que ce choix lui appartient.. Et pourtant a chaque fois que je viens je lui dis qu'il doit se battre et qu'on se verra demain.. J'ai le coeur qui se serra a chaque fois que je perds car je ne sais pas si je le verrais le lendemain... dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotions.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis soulagée de le voir respirer chaque matin, ce garcon mérite de vivre une vie heureuse.. Mais on ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de partir car il a perdu sa famille ce jour là...Dean a traversé plus en quelques semaines que moi dans toute ma vie... termina-t-elle

Dean pleurait depuis quelques instants déjà. La tirade de Missouri l'avait tout retourné. Il savait que l'infirmière l'appréciait mais pas à ce point là , il était tellement touchée qu'elle garde l'espoir alors que plusieurs avaient laissés tomber..

Il fut étonné de voir Castiel pleurer lui aussi.

\- Oh je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer...

\- Non.. C'est moi qui... Merci Madame..

\- Missouri

\- Merci beaucoup Missouri...

\- Je vais vous laisser avec Dean...

Elle se tourna vers Dean et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

\- Bats-toi Dean! On se voit demain..

Elle souria avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Beaucoup de gens t'apprécient Dean... Tu as une attraction sur les gens c'est incroyable.. Il n'y a pas que sur moi alors... rougit-il

\- Moi aussi, je sais pas ce que je ressens Cas...

Castiel releva la tête comme s'il l'avait entendu.

\- Tu m'as entendu? posa-t-il

Il vit le jeune médecin secouer la tête avant de ricaner nerveusement.

\- Je deviens fou... murmura-t-il

\- Quoi non? C'est moi Castiel! Est ce que tu m'entends...

\- Je dois y aller... Dean je... Si tu es encore là , je viendrais te voir demain...

\- Non Cas attends..

Il le rattrapa et lui prit le poignet. Mais le jeune Novak poursuivit sa route et quitta la pièce.

Cette nuit-là , Castiel ne parvint pas à dormir.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel tint sa promesse et vint chaque jour , une heure ou deux. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il restait de plus en plus de temps plus les jours défilaient.

La plupart du temps , il restait là et lui parlait. Il lui racontait sa journée et lui confiait des choses personnes. Dean savait maintenant qu'il avait beaucoup de frère et soeurs , que ces parents étaient très catholiques.

Il avait aussi avoué quelques jours plus tard , qu'il était gay. Dean avait été très surpris par cette révélation mais dans un sens il était rassuré. C'était complètement dingue dans un sens. Il se liait d'amitié alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

Il regardait l'horloge et faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il se retourna en souriant lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Castiel.

Il vit que ce dernier avait apporté un sac. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit en face du brun.

\- Hello Dean!

\- Salut Cas..

\- J'espère que tu vas bien ce matin? Moi je suis un peu fatigué... Enfin j'espère que tu es en forme car j'ai pleins de choses a te montrer aujourd'hui... J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas mais je me suis permis avec Missouri de prendre quelques uns de tes affaires personnels qui se trouvait dans.. Enfin tu sais...

\- Tu es sérieux la... ria-t-il nerveusement

\- Alors j'ai trouvé cela..

Dean reconnut tout de suite l'objet. C'était une amulette que Sam lui avait donné lors de Noel quand ils étaient enfant. Il la gardait toujours avec lui et il avait été sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait vu qu'on lui avait enlevé.

Il vit Castiel lui soulever délicatement la tête pour lui mettre au cou. Dean toucha du bout de doigts le collier , il releva la tête vers Castiel.

\- Merci Cas , tu peux pas savoir comme ca compte pour moi...

\- J'ai trouvé ton porte feuille , il avait plusieurs photos de ta famille alors je me suis dit que... Tu les voudrais avec toi...

Dean sentit une énorme émotion monter lorsqu'il vit une photo de ses parents. Ainsi qu'une de lui et Sam le jour de l'an.. Il pleura alors que Castiel posait les photos contre une bouteille d'eau.

\- Et enfin ton Ipod... Je vois que tu es rockeur dans l'âme, je sais pas pourquoi mais ca ne m'étonne pas... Tu m'excusera mais je ne connais pas beaucoup les musiques qui se trouvent dessus... Je t'avouerais que j'ai passé la nuit à les écouter et ma préférée est Hey Jude des Beatles... Elle est vraiment magnifique...

\- Ma mère me la chantait pour m'endormir... dit-il dans un sanglot

\- J'ai pensé que ca te ferait plaisir d'avoir des affaires à toi ici.. Alors j'espère que tu m'en veux pas d'avoir été fouillé...

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir...

\- Enfin je...Je me suis dit que ca pourrait peut être te... Enfin j'ai pris tes écouteurs.. Et si on écoutait un peu de ta musique peut être que ca te réveilleras... ricana-t-il nerveusement

Il placa un écouteur dans l'oreille du comateux et pris l'autre. Il rapprocha sa chaise et enclencha le morceau. Dean entendit la chanson des Beatles retentir dans sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à sa mère. Il se voit en train de danser avec elle tandis qu'elle attend Sam. Il se voit en train de réparer la voiture , les mains pleins de cambouis. Il voit Sam jouer au base ball et sentit une énorme fierté de voir son frère réussir a batter.

Et enfin il se souvient de l'accident mais il ne le voit pas comme il a l'habitude depuis 1 mois. Non il voit juste sa mère le regarder du siège avant et lui sourire , il voit Sam râler car il vient de l'appeler Sammy et le sourire de son père dans le rétroviseur.

Puis vint le moment ou c'est Castiel qui accompagne ces souvenirs. Tout revint en boucle , les sourires qu'il lui donne alors que Dean n'est pas dans la capacité de lui répondre, les rires qu'il a entendu quand le brun racontait les péripéties de ses frères , les yeux émerveilles lorsqu'il lui raconte sa journée.. Oh putain!

Depuis toutes ses semaines , Castiel partageait ses après midi avec lui... Comment pouvait-il être tomber amoureux alors qu'il voulait mourir...

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu et au destin et pourtant tout semblait s'être mis en place pour que Castiel et lui se rencontrent.. Un feu intérieur pris place dans son ventre... Et il se sentit partir...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il voyait un peu flouté mais il reconnut facilement , Castiel assis à coté de lui. Il le vit se lever et courir dans le couloir pour prévenir de son réveil.

Il revit ensuite son visage le surplomber et lui parler , Dean mit plusieurs instants pour saisir ce qu'il disait.

\- Dean oh mon dieu ... Dean est ce que tu m'entends?

Il hocha difficilement la tête et Castiel éclata de rire. Il sourit avant de murmurer..

\- Je t'aime...

Castiel s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda. Il restait sans voix.

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- Tu.. as bien entendu.. dit-il d'une petite voix

\- Je suis tellement content d'enfin entendre ta voix... Je... Moi aussi Dean je t'aime... Je sais bien que c'est complètement fou mais je...

\- Je suis ici pour toi...

\- J'étais sur que tu m'entendais... sourit-il entre ses larmes..

\- Embrasse moi.. arriva-t-il a articuler

Castiel sourit avant de se pencher et de poser un bisou sur les lèvres. Ils ne virent pas Missouri arriver en courant et s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit simplement

\- Merci!

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous?_

_J'espère avoir transmis toutes les émotions que je voulais mettre..._

_A bientot!_


End file.
